Evil Rising
by ClaraLuna
Summary: SuperWhoLock. What happens when Moriarty, The Master, and Lucifer all team up to put an end to their enemies? Trouble for everyone. The Winchesters, the Watson-Holmes, and the Ponds/Songs. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

The Doctor danced around the control panel, Scarlett helping him punch in coordinates for their next adventure.

"Where are we going today Dad?" Scarlett asked.

"We're visiting some old friends." The Doctor explained. "Sherlock and John Watson-Holmes and their daughter Clara. You'd like her Scarlett, she's not much older than you." They continued flipping switches as the TADRIS took off.

They landed shakily in front of Baker Street as River Amy and Rory walked into the room.

"Where are we?" Rory asked.

"Baker Street. Home of Sherlock John and Clara Watson-Holmes." The Doctor said.

"The Sherlock Holmes?" Amy asked. "As in 'Worlds only Consulting Detective' Sherlock Holmes?"

"The very same!"

"What are we doing here?" River asked.

"They got a special case they don't quite understand. Thought it would be right up my ally." The Doctor hit a few more buttons and the hum of the TARDIS silenced. "Shall we?" The doors opened, revealing the large building that was home to the Watson-Holmes's. Scarlett stepped out of the TARDIS into the chilly evening air. The Doctor rang the door bell and rocked on his feet waiting for the door to open.

"Doctor." Clara said, opening the door. "Nice to see you got the call. I see you've brought friends. Come in."

"Nice to see you again Clara." The Doctor chirped, following her up the stairs. Amy, Rory, River and Scarlett in tow. "So what's this case your parents need my help with?"

"Ask them yourself." Clara responded, opening the door to the flat.

"Hello Doctor. River." John welcomed. "Glad you could come."

"Hello John." River said.

"Who are your friends?"

"Oh!" The Doctor exclaimed. "These are River's parents Amy and Rory, and this is mine and River's daughter Scarlett. We were traveling when I got the call."

"Well it's nice to meet you all."

"So, John, what's this case you and Sherlock need me for?"

"A young girl showed up a few hours ago." Sherlock began, stepping into the room. "She said her and her friend were attacked a few days ago by three men. One who called himself the Master. I believe you know him?"

"Yes I know him. I thought he was dead."

"You thought wrong Doctor. He's very much alive. And working with Moriarty, and, now this is interesting, Lucifer."

"Lucifer? Could you be talking about a Winchester?" Amy asked.

"The name did come up. How do you know the Winchesters?"

"They saved our lives once." Rory said. "Amy and I were on holiday in America and were attacked by a poltergeist. Sam, Dean, Castiel and Grace saved us."

"When did this happen?" The Doctor asked.

"It was before you showed up again." Amy said.

"The point is," Sherlock interjected. "This is as much you're fight as it is ours. I have reason to believe Moriarty, the Master, and Lucifer are plotting something against you me and the Winchesters. That's why she came here. They mentioned the both of us."

"What do we do?" River asked.

"Simple." The Doctor replied. "We go to America."


	2. Chapter 2

Maybe it was the fact that they were all supposed to be dead. Maybe it was because he had never seen the other two men before. He didn't know what it was. But whatever it was, it scared the crap out of Castiel.

This band of villains was after them and their daughter.

"I don't like this Dean." He said to his husband once again.

"None of us do." Dean groaned. "But what can we do about it? They're way too strong for us."

Harmony popped into the room with a smirk on her face.

"I talked to one of the men they mentioned." She informed them. "Sherlock Holmes. He's friends with the Doctor and they will be here shortly to help with this little problem." As if on cue, the TARDIS sounded in the front yard.

"I'll get Grace." Castiel said, going up the stairs. Dean opened the door to see eight people standing in his yard.

"I guess you guys are here because of Harmony?" He asked.

"That would be correct Mr. Winchester." A tall man in a long black coat replied.

"Come on in." He moved out of the way and let all of them in.

"Dean, is it?" Amy asked.

"Yeah. How do you..."

"You, your brother and Castiel saved out lives." Rory explained. "Poltergeist in Maine."

"Oh yeah. I remember you guys." He smiled and shut the door as the last person walked in. Castiel returned to the living room with Grace behind him.

"These are the others they're after?" She asked her father. She sensed something non-human in the room. Not anything she recognized though.

"You mind if we get some names?" Dean asked.

"Of course!" The Doctor said. "I'm the Doctor. This is River, my wife. Our daughter Scarlett, River's parents Amy and Rory. Though it seems you know them already. This is Sherlock and John Watson-Holmes and their daughter Clara." The Doctor pointed around the room excitedly.

"Nice to meet you." Dean said. A bit overwhelmed.

"I supposed we should get straight to the point." Sherlock said. "You have information on Lucifer, the Doctor has information on the Master and we have information on Moriarty."

"Are you suggesting we work together?" Harmony asked.

"I am. We have each dealt with one of these men in the past. We all know their weaknesses. But what we don't know, is why they've come back."

"They came to us to get me." Grace supplied.

"Why would they go after you?" River asked. Grace looked at her father, not knowing if it was okay to answer.

"Go ahead." He said.

"It seems that Lucifer got wind of what all of hell wants me for."

"And that would be?" John asked.

"I have dark magic. Magic that, if they could get a hold of, could be the end of life as we know it."

"So why would they be after the rest of us?" Scarlett asked.

"No." The Doctor said under his breath. "Grace, did they say anything about your magic?"

"No."

"They're not after that." River said, catching on to what the Doctor was thinking. "They're after the kids."

"They're looking for weak points. Of course!" Sherlock said. "They want to get rid of what's most important to us. They want us weak so they can strike. Oh they're clever."

"What do we do?" Scarlett asked, fear shining in her eyes. She wasn't prepared like the rest of them. She had no experience in these situations. Sure she had run into Daleks and Cybermen a few times in her past, but never had she faced any of them. Her parents made sure of that.

"The one thing we can do." The Doctor said. "Dean, Castiel, Grace. Harmony too if you want, pack a bag. You're coming on the TARDIS with us."

"The what?" Grace asked.

"My time machine of course! Only way to keep you all safe."

"I'm not getting on anything like that." Dean argued.

"Dean Winchester, I am a very calm man. But do not argue with me." The Doctor's face grew darker and he stepped closer to Dean. "Unless you want these men to get a hold of your daughter I suggest you come with us."

"Dean." Castiel said. "He's right."

"Fine. Grace, go get your stuff." She nodded and ran back up the stairs. Coming back down with her duffle bag on her arm.

"Wonderful!" His features returned to normal and he smiled. "Now, I'm sure the TARDIS will make room for everyone but, I've never had so many people on board so I don't know if it will affect her. Shouldn't be dangerous though, as long as we don't try and land in restricted areas."

River rolled her eyes and led Scarlett to the door. Amy and Rory close by.

"We'll be waiting." She said.

"I don't like this." Dean said, going to pack a bag for himself and Cas. 


	3. Chapter 3

I'm so so so sorry for the wait. I've just had a lot going on and I haven't had a lot of time to think about all my stories. Really really sorry.

* * *

Grace sat on the stairs to the console room, watching quietly as her parents talked with everyone. She felt someone sit next to her and turned to see Clara and Scarlett.

"This is not a fight we can win." Grace said. "There's no point in trying."

"What do you mean by that?" Scarlett asked.

"Lucifer's too strong. He shouldn't have been able to escape the pit. I can't use my magic and my father can't do this on his own."

"What I want to know is why they'd be after us." Scarlett said.

"Simple," Clara began. "These men think love to be a weakness. Their main goal is to eradicate our parents. How would they do that? Break their weakest link. That's us. Our parents love us unconditionally. If we were to be hurt or killed, our parents would lose any sense of strength. Making them easy targets."

"They want to kill us?" Scarlett asked.

"They want to." Grace said. "But they won't."

"And how do you propose we stop them?" Clara asked.

"We fight. Tooth and claw until they back down. That was my first lesson as a hunter. Don't give up without a fight."

"I don't know how to fight." Scarlett admitted.

"Don't worry." Grace said. "I'll teach you. You'll need it."

"How have you never learned to fight?" Clara asked. "You travel around the universe day after day and not once have you ever needed to learn?"

"My parents didn't want me to learn. They don't want me getting hurt."

"Something I know from experience," Grace stated. "Not knowing how to fight will only hurt you worse."

"Have to agree with you there." She shrugged. "I've experienced it first hand. Didn't always look like this you know."

"What are you talking about?" Grace asked.

"She's a time lord," Clara explained. "Like her father. They are able to cheat death in a way. Their entire system changes and they get a new face, new body, new everything."

"Used to look like my mom." She nodded towards River. "Shot in the chest. Don't know by what. Whatever it was caused me to regenerate. Caused lots of fuss with my grandpa. Thought it was his fault."

"You've taken a bullet?" Grace asked.

"Not a bullet per-say. Couldn't tell you what it was if I tried."

"I've taken a bullet." Clara admitted. "Shot in the stomach. Doctors almost lost me a few times. The man who fired at me, Sebastian Moran, worked with Moriarty. Him and his team were after me. Can never have kids thanks to him."

"You got any stories Grace?" Scarlett asked.

"No." Grace admitted. "I'm more like the weapon. I can heal faster than humans so I've never had anything life threatening happen."

"Do you really think we should give up?" Scarlett asked after a moment of silence.

"I don't know." Grace said. "We may have to."

"You know what I've realized." Clara said. "All of these men have come back from the dead to get to us. Who brought them back? And why do they want our parents dead?"


End file.
